Brady
by bradyhay-09
Summary: ste gets leah what she wanted, but Brendan is not happy!


Brady

"what is that Steven?"

"uh, it's a puppy duh!" Steven replies giggling like a school girl.

"Yeah, I know what it is, but what I mean is what the hell is it doing here?"

"Oh yeah sorry, it's a present for Leah cause she's been really good and that so yeah, but isn't it great? She's gonna love it!" Brendan can't help but smile, he loves Stevens enthusiasm he's like a young child.

"So it's uh, here to stay like forever?"

"Well yeah, I'm not just going to throw it out, its dead cute init?" Steven says rubbing the puppy's tummy.

"You going to rub my tummy?" Brendan asks dryly

"Dirty git"

Brendan want to seem interested so thinks of any question "what kind of dog is it anyway?"

"Lhasa apso" he struggles to get the name out

"A lasa what?"

"A Lhasa apso" he repeats slowly this time.

"It's a shit name" Brendan walks off into the kitchen and leans on the counter

"Hey, hey don't go off and sulk like a little child, it's just a puppy and Lhasa apso is the type of dog not its actual name so calm down its for Leah and Lucas"

"You spend more time with it then you do with me" Brendan moans loudly

" I only just got it and just trying to get it used to the place and once the kids get back I'll be all yours" ste smiles "so some here" Brendan walks back over to ste and sits next to him glaring at the puppy and gives ste a peck on the lips

"He's mine ok not yours" Brendan moans at the dog.

"Brendan, you're talking to a dog it can understand you"

Yeah well he's trying to take you away, hes evil look at him"

"yeah well look at me, I'm adorable who can blame him" ste laughed standing up "and I'm sure he's not evil" ste places the puppy on the coach next to Brendan and puts his coat on "I'm going to collect the kids, so just be nice and look after the puppy, please" before Brendan can even reply or complain ste is out the door.

Brendan turns round to look at the puppy who is no sat in the middle of the floor staring up at him Brendan gets up and starts circling the puppy.

"you're not gonna take Steven away from me, you know that you may be cute but I'm irresistible" the puppy just tilts its head and looks confused. "If you try and take him away, you'll sleep in the garden, ok?" Brendan feels stupid talking to a dog but he wants to make sure that it understands.

"Right ground rules" Brendan shouts still circling the puppy " number 1 Steven is mine not yours. Number 2 don't have a shit in the house or a piss cause I just can't take that. Number 3 stay away from me and you won't get hurt and then number 4 you can't and I repeat can't sleep on mine and Stevens bed not ever, I don't care what Steven says ok? Cause what we do in there are not for your eyes and you'll just be getting in the way, ok?" Brendan stops circling the puppy and then the puppy starts to jump up and bark "I'll take that as a yes then…good" the puppy continue to bark an pull on Brendan's trouser leg. "What you want to play…uh ok sure" he grabs a toy from the corner of the room and starts to play tug of war with the puppy.

Ste's pov

"right kids, I've got a surprise for you, mainly Leah cause Lucas had his big present last week but I'd like you to share it and be very careful with it ok? Because it's only small and takes a lot of looking after" as he opened the front door he sees Brendan rolling around on the floor with the puppy talking to it is well.

"A PUPPY "the kids shout running over to it as Brendan stands up dusting his knees off.

"So you like the puppy then?" ste smiles

"What? I don't know what you're talking about"

"What did you too get up too while I was picking up the kids?"ste asks fling his arms around Brendan's neck.

"Just telling him what's what and setting some ground rules." Brendan replies kissing ste slowly, until they were interrupted by a pair of hands pulling them apart

"What is it called" Leah asked

"Nothing yet, what do you wanna call it?"

"uh how about princess?" she asked clapping her hands

"it's a boy" Brendan whispered

"oh ok how about brady, like daddy Brendan brady? That's a cool name" she shouts jumping up and down. "thanks princess" Brendan beams

"ok Brady it is" ste shared making a cup of coffee

The puppy fitted in perfectly and Brendan began to love it and has a special bond with it, he still gets a bit jealous when ste spends more time with it but doesn't mind cause he knows that ste will make it up to him… and all the ground rules have been forgotten, so now the puppy sleeps with Brendan and ste at the end of their bed after Brendan and ste are finished with each other.


End file.
